


Dead?

by andistone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andistone/pseuds/andistone
Summary: Soulmate AU where if someone dies, their soulmate dies with them.Draco and Harry are fighting in the battle of Hogwarts.





	Dead?

7th Year Soulmate AU- The Battle of Hogwarts

When someone dies, their soulmate dies with them.

It had been too long since Draco Malfoy had seen his boyfriend.  Where was he?  He dodged a curse cast by someone on Harry's side and scanned the area for Potter's dark hair.  

"The Dark Lord is coming!" a Death Eater cried.  Everyone turned curiously to the woods.  Voldemort came into the clearing, a smug look on his face.  Draco's stomach dropped.  Behind him, the Hogwarts gamekeeper lumbered out, a body in his arms.  Draco muffled a sob.  That couldn't be... 

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort cried, gleefully.

All around him, Death Eaters started cheering and those who loved Harry started sobbing.  Draco couldn't feel.  His Harry- gone?  He couldn't be.  He was the Boy Who Lived, for crying out loud!  He couldn't be dead.  Another thought occurred to Draco.  When one's soulmate dies, they die as well.  It was like Tonks and Lupin, early that day.  Harry wasn't dead!  

"Draco," his father beckoned, "Come over here and join us." 

Refusing to let his emotions show on his face, Draco walked stoically over to where his family was standing at the right side of Voldemort.  The sight of them sickened him.  He looked over at his boyfriend, limp on Hagrid's arms.  He wasn't breathing.  He really was dead.  If he was dead, why wasn't Draco?  The only explanation was that Draco wasn't Harry's soulmate.  He didn't know what hurt worse: the fact that the love of his life was dead, or that the love of his life would not have always been his.  

Draco wanted to do nothing more than sock Voldemort in the face. 

He was preparing to do just that when an all-too-familiar voice said "Don't."

Draco whirled around to face his now standing boyfriend.  Harry had changed over the last hour.  His eyes were stony as he looked at the destroyer of the Wizarding World.  He held himself with more confidence than Draco had ever seen.  

Voldemort stood, stunned, as Harry raised his wand.  Without a tremor in his voice, he declared "Avada Kedavra" and a green light shot out of his wand, killing Voldemort.  

The tables turned.  Harry's followers cheered while the Death Eaters ran.  

Harry turned to Draco, looking at him for the first time since they had parted ways.  A huge smile overtook his features and Harry launched himself into Draco's arms.  Laughing, Draco spun them around and set Harry down.  

Leaning his pale forehead against his boyfriend's scarred one, he whispered, "I thought you were dead."

"I was, kinda.  For a minute?  It's all very confusing for me."

Draco smiled and leaned down to capture Harry's lips with his.  The rest of the world faded out around them as the two lost themselves in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find more on my Wattpad (andistone), where I post one-shots first and already have a collection.


End file.
